nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Doomed (Part One)
'"Doomed (Part One)" '''is the third episode of ''Genesis, the tenth season, and the 167th episode overall. It was narrated by Katarina, airing on September 17, 2015. In the episode, in Nevada, the second Envoy brings the Plague of Frogs. Preston finds himself coincidentally near the Envoy and rushes to view her Consumption. The Episode McCARRAN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT OCTOBER 30, 2016 Preston called the number again. His old college crush. Crush plus one night stand. "Hey, Debra," Preston said to the voicemail again, "Just wanted to let you know I thought I'd stop by today. It was kind of you to offer. I just landed in Las Vegas...so I'll take a taxi to your house...um...bye." Debra Walker was recently divorced and, according to their mutual friends, desperate. And so was Preston. His mind flickered to Chiara in France, encouraging him to call. He had the whole plane ride to think about it; she wasn't really interested in him. Just his thoughts on the plagues. Science, as usual. Preston closed his eyes and remembered Chiara's face as she nervously looked at Liam. The Envoy of Blood. This thought made Preston shiver. Yesterday, he told Cartier he had to leave. Saturday flights out of Paris were awful, but luckily Preston managed to land one. It wasn't the Plague that creeped him out. It was Liam. A teenager Consumed by the Gospel Envoy of whatever. He just had to go home where everything made sense. But then Preston remembered the way people spoke about him after he saved the Director's son from drowning. How they thought he staged it to get his promotion. How he set the fire at the Chemistry building to get a vacation. Preston forced himself to read the newspaper in his lap. Las Vegas news was very drab, at least to Preston. Gambling highs, increased hotel rates, curiosity over the "phenomena" in France, Lake Mead reaching full capacity for the first time since 1983. The largest reservoir in the world. Preston laughed to himself as he envisioned the lake turning to blood. "4:45 taxi for Preston Alcott?" a taxi driver called. Preston flagged him over and grabbed his suitcase. GLASGOW, SCOTLAND Alistaire MacGuaire was fatter than Chiara would have guessed. His stomach spilled over his belt. How he could be 75, that size, and not dead was beyond her. He was reclining in an armchair at a long, wooden table. "Good to put a face to the name," Alistaire said in a thick Scottish accent. "Same, Mr. Capaldi." "MacGuaire," Alistaire corrected, clearly not amused, "Tell me about Paris." Chiara sat at the long table. And she explained everything about Liam. Alistaire had contacted her in Paris about investigating the Plagues for him. He had read some of her biological reports and was impressed. So he made her an offer. But she didn't care about the cash offering. Or the promise of sole rights to scientific publication. It was the guarantee that she would have access to the second plague. The plague Alistaire knew what coming. "The Plague of Frogs will soon be upon us," Alistaire had said over the phone to her while she was still in Paris. Chiara had sniffed at the idea. "The science behind a plague of frogs can be easily explained. A plague of blood is...impossible." Now, Alistaire leaned further back in his chair. Chiara thought it might snap. "Envoys...Gospels...fascinating..." "It all seems very...biblical," Chiara said. Alistaire jumped forward. "Ms. Chastain," Alistaire said, "We must address this now. I thought you were an atheist. Please tell me this is still so." Chiara lifted an eyebrow. "Oui," she said, "I am an atheist." "Good," Alistaire said, "Good. I wouldn't want that foul faith that is religion clouding your judgment." Chiara wanted to tell him how ignorant and bigoted that was to say. But she didn't really care about Alistaire. Not right now. She was focusing her mind on frogs. "Your task," Alistaire said, "is to find this second...Envoy...before the Plague starts." Chiara laughed. "Non monsieur," she said, "That is impossible." "Why?" Alistaire said, "You said Liam was possessed...sorry, Consumed, for months. Scour doctoral databases for people like that. Start with people similar to Liam. Same age, male, French..." "Whatever," Chiara said, "Get me a computer." LAS VEGAS, NEVADA, USA Debra Walker went outside to her backyard. Her daughter, Ava, was watering the flowers before dinner with their Church. Preston Alcott (Good Lord, how long has it been?) was coming over and Debra intended to invite him to the dinner. After all, it was Preston who had dragged her to all those Church services when they were in college. "Avey," Debra said, "Let's go inside and get ready for dinner. I have a friend coming I want you to meet." A breeze went by. Ava didn't respond. "Avey?" Debra said, peering over her daughter, "You okay? Don't tell me you're sick..." Ava did not respond. Debra squatted down next o Ava and looked into her eyes. They looked...empty. "Avey!" Debra nearly shouted, "Avey, answer me! You're scaring me! Stop this!" Debra grabbed her daughter's shoulders and shook. Ava's hair flopped around, but her eyes remained focused on the garden. "Avey!" Debra cried, "Avey!" She grabbed the sides of her daughter's face. "AVA!" Then Ava spoke. But Debra didn't recognize the voice. '"Upon your town. '''Upon your roads. '''From the Sea, '''This is the mode. '''Cannot prevent. '''Only forebode. '''A pestilence. '''A plague of toads." ' Debra recoiled. She sprinted inside. Fumbling with the phone, she tried to dial 911 for an ambulance, when the phone rang in her hand. "HELLO?!" she shouted. "Ah!" the voice said, startled, "Debra? Is that you?" "Preston!" Debra breathed. She began weeping. "There's something wrong with Ava! She wasn't responding...and then I said her name and now she's talking about plagues and toads!" Preston gasped on the other end. "Debra," he said firmly, "Listen. To. Me. Do NOT call the police. Do NOT call the hospital. I'll be right there. I know what's wrong with her." GLASGOW, SCOTLAND Alistaire and Chiara ate a late dinner. It was a Scottish speciality, one which Chiara had no qualms hiding her distaste for. "Mutton, my dear," Alistaire said, "was eaten by my ancestors living in..." Chiara's phone rang. She answered it immediately, giving an obviously contrived 'Oh my God so sorry what can you do' face. "Preston?" Chiara said, "Hold up there cowman, take it easy..." Alistaire chuckled when she said "cowman" instead of "cowboy." Alistaire made a motion with his hand. Chiara put Preston on speaker. "Sorry, Preston," Chiara said, "Can you repeat yourself?" "There's been another Consumption. A girl, this time. Her name is Ava Walker and I'm going to see her now." "You're saying there's a second Envoy?" Chiara asked, "How long has she been Consumed?" "From the sound of it," Preston said, "All of ten minutes." Chiara and Alistaire exchanged incredulous stares. "Ten minutes?!" Chiara exclaimed, "How can that be? Liam was Consumed for months!" "I don't know!" Preston said, "Can you fly to Las Vegas? Your help with Liam was...well, it was unparalleled. And having you around is soothing." Alistaire made a pumping heart gesture with his hands. Chiara ignored him. She was not very friendly, Alistaire noted. "Yes, yes," Chiara said, "I can fly to Las Vegas. E-mail me the address. I trust you still have my e-mail as well." "Mhm," Preston said. "Has the plague happened yet?" Chiara asked. "No," Preston said, "No frog kings yet." "I'll be there as soon as I can," Chiara said, "Au Revoir." Alistaire rose. "My private jet will be ready in nine minutes." Chiara gave another fake face. This one conveyed surprise. "Nine WHOLE minutes? What is this, Chicago O'Hare?" She gathered her things. "Mon Mon," she said, "My my...what is happening...?" Alistaire shrugged. "Frog Day." LAS VEGAS, NEVADA, USA Preston ran upstairs with Debra. Ava was propped up in her bed. A tray of food and water was in front of her, untouched. "She hasn't eaten," Debra said, "I can't even get her to swallow." "She won't," Preston said, "But she'll remain healthy. How did she get up here?" "I carried her," Debra said, "Don't worry; I haven't told anyone else." She turned to Preston. "Can I ask why? My ex-husband should know." "Have you heard about what happened in Paris?" Preston asked. Debra stared, confused. "Yes, of course. What does this have to do with that?" "I saw this in Paris. A boy named Liam." "Saw what?" Debra cried. Preston turned to Ava and said her name. She recited her Gospel. Debra wailed. "She's been possessed by a demon!" "Maybe," Preston said, "But Liam in Paris said something very similar before the Day of Blood." Debra looked up. "So someone else has been through this? Other parents too! Preston, what is their contact information? Where can I find them? How can I reach them? Someone needs to tell me what to doooooooo!" She trailed off into a sob. Preston shook his head. "That family has suffered enough. Liam was Consumed for months." "MONTHS?!" Debra screamed, "AVA CAN BE LIKE THIS FOR MONTHS?!" Preston exhaled. Probably, he said in his head. Debra grabbed the glass of water on the tray. "Avey," she said, "Avey, please. Drink this!" She pushed the glass into Ava's hand. "Upon your town," Ava said, "Upon your roads." Preston let his jaw drop. "From the Sea. This is the mode." "Unaddressed..." Preston murmured. "Cannot prevent. Only forebode." Preston followed Ava's gaze to the window. "A pestilence." Lake Mead was in the distance. Full capacity for the first time since 1983. "A plague of toads." Ava convulsed. Outside, Lake Mead's surface suddenly began brimming with small dots. "Frogs..." Preston whispered. Debra joined him at the window. "Toads..." she said, "What is this?" "The second plague," Preston said, "The Plague of Frogs." He turned to look back at Ava, staring straight ahead. Then he looked outside at the overrun reservoir. Their source of water. "We're doomed," Preston said. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Ava Walker became the Second Envoy when she was Consumed in her own backyard. Preston was coincidentally in the area and rushed to her aid. At the end of the episode, Ava brought the second Plague (Frogs) to Lake Mead. Chiara agreed to fly to Las Vegas to help Preston investigate the second plague. References Lake Mead is the largest reservoir in the world. It occassionally fills to a point of full capacity, the last time being in 1983, as referenced by the episode. Chiara called Alistaire "Mr. Capaldi," a reference to the Scottish actor, Peter Capaldi. Trivia *The episode gets its name from the final line of the episode. *The Gospel line "From the Sea, this is the mode" is a reference to the original location of the 2nd plague: the Caspian Sea. It was changed because Preston had to be present for the second plague. *Though not explicity stated in the episode, the reason why Ava never spoke her Gospel until her mother said "AVA" is because the Gospels can only be triggered when their real name is addressed. Category:Episodes Category:Genesis Episodes